New Friend, Old Enemy
"New Friend, Old Enemy" is the 4th episode of Season 1 in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It premiered on October 13th, 2012. "Be careful about who you meet on the internet." Official Description To prove that the Turtles can be friends with humans, Michelangelo uses a social networking site to befriend Chris Bradford (Rahzar), a famous martial artist who is secretly the Shredder's top lieutenant. Plot The episode begins with an unknown ninja engaging in some form of meditation. His face is completely covered by a helmet made of steel. Suddenly, three Foot Clan ninjas appear out of the shadows and walk toward the meditating ninja. The masked warrior easily defeats the three in battle. Then, it's revealed that these ninjas belong to the Shredder's clan and that the attack on the masked ninja was just to make sure that he was spending his time wisely, as he is the Shredder's finest student and top lieutenant. The Shredder tells his prized pupil that Hamato Yoshi survived his and the Shredder's last encounter, and is now hiding himself somewhere in New York, along with his 'ninja army'. He then commands his trusted assistant to find and destroy Yoshi and his 'army' - and to work side by side with a criminal named Xever just to ensure that the masked ninja doesn't fail...The mysterious warrior then humiliates Xever for his 'street smarts', showing that the two have a rivalry. Nonentheless, the Shredder tells the two to cooperate, as Xever is very familiar with a dark underworld of the city... We then join the Turtles as they leap from one city rooftop to the next just so that they can entertain one another. They then hear a noise and they all draw their weapons, only to come across a small kitten that has it's owner calling out to it from a window. Mikey instantaneously goes to return it to the man, although his brothers warn him that the person will most likely 'freak the shell out' ''at him. However, Mikey refuses to believe any of them and goes anyway, as he is under the impression that he can make the man his friend by returning the cat to him. In spite of this, the man does indeed "freak the shell out", as does the cat, which attacks Mikey, causing the turtle to fall down a nearby escape ladder. The other Turtles try to convince Mikey that every human on Earth would never accept who he is, but Mikey doesn't listen to them. He then takes note of a billboard that is advertising a famous martial artist named Chris Bradford, who owns a chain of dojos that have been built in multiple cities. Mikey decides that he and Bradford are destined to be soul mates, for they probably have alot in common. As the Turtles are preparing to head back home, they are quickly attacked by a large squad of (Foot) ninja who are being lead by the masked man shown earlier on. Initially, the Turtles are distraught over the fact that there are other ninjas that inhabit the city, but they then begin to enjoy the fact that there are actual humans to fight against, instead of various mutants. The Turtles appear to hold their own against the Foot ninja, but are then decimated by the masked man, who ambushes them and defeats all four of them with a couple simple movements. All of the ninjas vanish as quickly as they came when they realize that police are about to arrive on the scene. When the Turtles make it back to the Lair, Leo complains about the fight not being a fair one, as they were ambushed and outnumbered and the masked ninja was really good at fighting. Splinter then questions what Leo means by a 'fair fight'. Leo replies that it's a fight that either side could win, but this conflicts Splinter's pragmatic thoughts about battle. Splinter uses his cane to knock Leo to the floor and tells his son that the key to winning any battle is to seek victory, not fairness. In the living room, Mikey remains depressed about not being able to find a human friend. April points out that he already has a human friend: her. Mikey replies that, since he and his brothers helped her out by saving her life, she is obligated to like him and this doesn't count...April then decides to borrow Donnie's laptop and shows Mikey a social networking website that he can easily use to make some one his friend without that friend seeing him. Mikey quickly finds Chris Bradford on here and sends him a request message to be one of his friends, which Bradford quickly and readily accepts. Excited, Mikey goes out to meet up with his new friend. Bradford is then shown walking out of a Boxing Club, but Mikey stops him in his tracks and then gets attacked by the ninja master. While dodging lots of Shuriken, Michelangelo explains that he and Bradford just became online friends. Bradford makes peace with himself and chooses to invite Mikey into the Boxing Club. Mikey and Bradford see eachother several times during that very night and Bradford repeatedly asks Mikey questions about his brothers, his 'incredible' sensei, and where he lives. Mikey doesn't suspect anything from these questions, but his natural instinct is to maintain a small amount of secrecy. At one point, Bradford reminds Mikey that friends are allowed to share their secrets, so Mikey asks Bradford if he will teach him his secret Katana, the Death Dragon. Bradford agrees to do this, but in exchange for some info about his brothers and sensei. However, Bradford forces Mikey to promise that he won't show the Kata to another soul. However, Mikey immediately shows it to his brothers once he gets back to the Sewer Lair. He then receives a message on his computer from Bradford, which is a request for Mikey to meet him in his house. Meanwhile, in Bradford's home, Bradford tells Xever that the 'freak' is on his way and that a trap has been set. Xever starts to examine the 400-year old Katana in Bradford's home and notes that it's a nice weapon for some one like him. Xever comments that, when he was in Prison, he made weapons of his own. Bradford sarcastically replies to this comment, which angers Xever. Mikey soon enters Bradford's house, but nobody appears to be in sight and Mikey initially believes that a surprise party has been planted for him. He is ambushed by both the masked ninja and Xever. The masked warrior reveals to Mikey that he ''is Chris Bradford. Mikey puts up a decent fight against them, but is eventually rendered immobile by Bradford and is hogtied. Xever wants to finish Mikey off now, but Bradford decides to use the turtle as bait in order to attract the other Turtles and their primary target: Splinter. Back in the Lair, Raph and Leo are practicing the Death Dragon on one another, but Splinter notices this. He nervously asks them where they learned that move. They explain that Mikey's friend taught it to him, and Mikey decided to pass the knowledge onto them. Splinter tells them that this man must be no friend, as the Shredder invented that Kata when he and Splinter were friends. Leo then realizes that Bradford was just using Mikey to get to Splinter. Raph comes to the realization that Mikey is in danger, so the three turtles rush out to rescue their young brother. They reach Bradford's home and get Mikey out of there with a minimal amount of effort. However, just as they flee into the shadows and escape into the sewers, they are watched by Bradford and Xever with binoculars. The two had hoped that Mikey would get rescued so that they can follow the Turtles to their home. The Foot Clan then enter the sewers and begin to track the Turtles down. One by one, however, the ninjas are silently tugged into the darkness by the Turtles. Xever and Bradford soon realize that they are alone, and Xever lights a flare. They look up, only to see that their band of ninjas are hanging senselessly from the roof of the tunnel. They demand that the Turtles show their faces and the four brothers rise from the sewer water, weapons at their sides. A battle quickly ensues. Raph and Leo go after Bradford, while Donnie and Mikey go after Xever. Bradford and Xever both defeat their opponents, but Mikey and Donnie then fight Bradford and Leo and Raph fight Xever. This switching of opponents proves to be apt, as the Turtles defeat both of their opponents this time. The fight then comes to an end when Bradford and Xever are swept away by a very powerful stream of sewer water, which is activated by Donnie and Raph. Later, the Turtles devour a Pizza back in their lair, but they notice that their sensei isn't hungry. Splinter fears that they are celebrating way too soon, as the Shredder knows that Splinter is alive and he now knows about the Turtles' existence. Leo then asks if the fight is over for now and Splinter replies that it's only beginning, as the Shredder has a countless number of men at his disposal. Meanwhile, Mikey is regretful because he foolishly thought he could become the friend of a human. Raph, in strict confidence, tells Mikey that he is an awesome guy and that he deserves way better friends than 'psychotic killing machines'. Mikey now feels much better and "unfriends" Bradford on the social networking site, relishing the revenge... Splinter's Wisdom "Seek victory, not fairness." Character Debuts *Chris Bradford (Soon to be Dogpound, Soon to be Rahzar) *Xever (Soon to be Fishface) Trivia *Part of Mikey's Secret Kata shown in the episode is the henshin (Transformation) pose of Kamen Rider V3, a Japanese superhero from a 1973 TV series of the same name. *This is the first episode that focuses on Mikey. *This is the first appearance of Fishface and Rahzar. *If you look closely next to the Chris Bradford Billboard, you can actually see the T.C.R.I Building. Errors *When the Turtles are about to fight the Foot soldiers, Leo is seen holding two swords in his hands, but there are two swords still seen in the holster on his back. Gallery who_dat___by_cloverstudio-d6h7dda.jpg Hen...SHIN V3!.gif Images (30).jpg 2012 Turtles Eyes.png Fhj.png Chris Bradford in a suit.jpg Leo has 4 swords.jpg Chris confused.jpg Mittens 1.jpg Mittens 2.jpg Mittens 3.jpg Mittens 4.jpg Mittens 5.jpg Mittens 6.jpg The Ninja Turtles.jpg Donnie Goosebumps.jpg D and A and M together.jpg Mikey loves Chris.jpg|Chris Bradford's on here! Fighting.jpg The Fighting.jpg Mikey says Yay.jpg Donnie is Cool.jpg Donnie is Cool 2.jpg Mikey is Cool.jpg HD Mikey is Scared.jpg|Mikey's Scared Raph and Leo are Cool.jpg mikey___tmnt_by_sugar_spice17-d5u5y9h.jpg|Cat Attack Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:The Show Category:Episodes that aired in 2012